Revenge Served
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Belle is back with another mystery on her hands. Jessica is being sent odd notes, people are disappearing and soon Roger is on the list of people. Who is behind this and what does it have to do with Jessica? Belle is in a race against time to figure it out. Sequel to through the eyes of the wounded.
1. Happy Birthday Belle

Disclaimer: I don't own any Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters

Revenge Served

Happy Birthday Belle

Belle's P.O.V

There I was hanging on to the edge desperately trying to pull myself up. My strength was failing as my teal eyes looking up seeing Eddie knocked out cold, poor Jessica tied to a chair with Toon proof rope. Her eyes full of fear as she kept glancing to me and towards the ground where just a few feet away, was Roger. He was unconscious and like Jessica tied up with Toon proof rope, on a hook being lowered down into a large canister of DIP.

"So sorry, you got involved Ms. Belle," said a voice. I glared angrily at the person standing above me as my left hand slipped. Now I was only holding on by one hand, slowly losing my grip.

"BELLE!" shouted Jessica as she struggled to get loose. "Leave her alone you monster!" she growled her eyes flashing.

"Monster eh? Sorry my dear but you are to blame," the voice said smirking at her. Then the person turned their attention back to me. "Again so sorry you had to be involved Ms. Belle, you truly were good for business. No hard feelings I hope," the voice said and then I felt a huge pain spread through my hand, for the person was stepping on it.

"AHH!" I yelled feeling my right hand losing it's grip.

"BELLE, NOOOO!" screamed Jessica.

_A few days earlier_

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Belle, happy birthday to you," sang everyone. A huge chocolate cake with a 21 birthday candle was in my sights. I smiled seeing everyone, Smarty, Psycho, Wheezy, Greasy, and Steve all smiling singing off key. Eddie with Dolores smiling at me, their children Abby and Teddy laughing at the silly birthday dance Roger was doing. Jessica sitting next to them clapping along, even Squeaks was in my lap squeaking his birthday song. Lulu behind the weasels crying a bit, making me blush.

"Make a wish Belle," Eddie said.

"Okay," I said with a grin and I blew out the candle. It went out yet sadly stayed lit.

"Come on Belle blow really hard you'll get it," Roger said winking at me. I smiled and again I blew harder yet the candle stayed lit.

"Let me guess Acme's trick candle?" I asked chuckling a bit.

"Always a classic at birthday parties," Roger laughed.

"You guys, that joke never gets old," I laughed. Soon the cake was cut and presents were opened. The weasels each combined their money and bought me, my favorite painting Starry Night. "You guys this is beautiful thank you," I sighed as I hugged them.

"Well we remembered you liked that painting when we cracked that art counterfit scam, so the boys and I saved up to get you something nice," Smarty said smirking.

"Well thank you guys," I told them.

"Happy Birthday, Aunt Belle," Abby who was now three years old handed me a paper birthday card. It was a bright yellow piece of paper with her and little Teddy's hands drawn on the cover. In bright blue crayon spelled out _Happy Birthday._ It was adorable I picked her up and hugged her.

"Thanks so much sweetheart I love it," I said and kissed little Teddy on the forehead. Abby smiled happy that I liked their gift, Teddy just drooled on his bib.

"This is from us," Eddie said handing me a small box wrapped in blue paper. I smiled and opened it revealing a black umbrella with a rain coat.

"Thanks guys, I really like it," I told them seeing Eddie smiling, Dolores beaming as Teddy giggled. Practical gifts are always good for someone like me.

"Our turn, our turn," Roger said scrambling for the present he and Jessica bought me.

"Okay, Roger what is it?" I chuckled as a big box wrapped in green paper yet the box had air holes in it. Another odd thing was the box was moving.

"When Roger was trying to find you a gift, he looked at a hundred stores; then we were walking past a pet store and he knew you would fall in love with our present," Jessica said with a smile. I lifted the box lid up to reveal a small male puppy. He was about the size of Squeaks with chocolate fur, yet over his eyes were black rings like a mask, and his ears were grey colored, and he had baby blue eyes.

"AWWW a puppy, how cute, hey there little guy," I cooed. The puppy barked at me wagging his tail, as Squeaks looked at him. Squeaks squeaked at him and the puppy barked back wagging his tail. "Oh they like each other, thanks guys, " I said holding my new puppy.

"I knew you would love him," Roger said happily.

"So, what are you going to call him?" asked Jessica.

"Hmm, how about Bandit, you like that name?" I asked the puppy. The puppy barked and wagged his tail.

"I'll take that as a yes, welcome to the team Bandit," I said happily. Soon everyone was enjoying the party, Abby wanted to play with Bandit, it was so adorable. Yet, Jessica motioned me over to a boothe away from the party. I followed wondering what she wanted to talk about. "Thanks for baking me that cake Jessica, it was delicious," I told her taking a seat next to her.

"Oh you are welcome Belle," she said with a smirk. Sadly her smirk faded as she looked worried about something.

"Hey Jess, you okay?" I asked placing my hand over hers as an act of comfort.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to ruin your party but I need your help," she said looking upset.

"Easy Red, take a deep breathe, tell me what is wrong," I told her. Jessica took a deep breathe and then opened her purse to hand me a note. It was a plain piece of paper but written on the paper read _I forgive you_. "I forgive you? okay do you know who sent this note to you?" I asked her.

"No I found it in my dressing room just yesterday," Jessica told me. "Though I think I know who it might be from," she added wringing the napkin in her hands.

"Okay, who do you think sent it to you?" I asked grabbing my extra notebook I carried around just in case I needed it.

"It has to be Roger, the note said I forgive you," Jessica told me.

"Um okay but what does Roger forgive you for?" I asked. Roger was not the type of guy to hold a grudge especially to someone he loved.

"Really Belle, what do you think?" Jessica asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Jessica, the whole Acme, Doom thing happened years ago, you honestly are telling me that Roger is just now forgiving you? It wasn't even your fault I blame Maroon and Doom," I whispered so that the guys wouldn't hear me.

"What if he didn't forgive me? What if all this time he was still angry at me only till now he forgives me?" asked Jessica a pained look on her face.

"Okay, okay, here's my advice after the party just ask him if he sent you the note. I will talk to Eddie tomorrow to see what he thinks," I told her.

"I just don't want to know for years my honey bunny hated me," Jessica said wiping a tear away.

"He doesn't hate you Jessica, believe me, Roger loves you with all his heart. Just talk to him, and if he didn't send the letter then we will find out who did, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you or him," I vowed holding her hand.

"Thank you Belle, you are a good friend, okay I will talk to Roger later tonight, I just hope he didn't send the note," Jessica said.

"Hey guys come on what are you doing way over there?" asked Roger hopping over to us. He bowed lowly to Jessica holding out his hand to her. "Milady, may I have this dance?" he asked his ears even bowing. Jessica blushed as a smile came to her face.

"I would love too honey bunny," she cooed and he led her to the dance floor.

"Come on hermana let's dance," Greasy said holding out his hand to me. I chuckled and took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. The rest of the night was full of laughter and joy, none of us were aware of the danger we would soon be in.

Author's Note: Hey guys hope you all liked the first chapter to the long awaited sequel to through the eyes of the wounded. A special thanks to Nickzilla 20 for all the help with this chapter. Please review.


	2. Talking to Roger

Talking to Roger

Jessica's P.O.V

As we got home my head was still heavy, from what I told Belle. _I forgive you,_ that is what the note said, but did Roger write it? When I got the note that was the first question that entered my mind. Naturally Roger had to have written it, I did wrong him in a way. A few years ago, before I met our other friends, I was blackmailed by Roger's boss, R.K Maroon to help him blackmail his business partner, Marvin Acme.

Maroon told me the plan was simple all I had to do was flirt with Mr. Acme, get him to think I loved him. Then one night lead him into my dressing room and play patty cake with him. Eddie, who Maroon would hire to take the pictures, would show them to Roger, making my precious honey bunny think I cheated on him. The plan sickened me, yet I had no choice if I didn't go through with the plan; then my darling Roger would never work in this town again. Naturally I couldn't let that happen, laughter was Roger's life, after everything he did for me; well I would not let that happen. Sadly, I went through with the plan breaking my Roger's heart.

From what Belle and Eddie had told me, Roger took to seeing the pictures harshly. Even through his tears Roger still believed I was forced to do it. Belle told me that Roger was begging with all his heart that the pictures were not true. That he never lost my love, even wrote me a love letter to win me back. I walked into our bedroom, and I opened up my jewlery box picking up the love letter Roger had written me. Then taking the note out of my purse, I examined it to see if Roger could have written it.

I looked hard and the writting did look similiar, but I couldn't tell for sure. Sadly I put the note back into my purse and the letter back in my jewlery box. "Roger, I am going to take a shower," I called to him.

"Okay Love Cups, I'll make you some tea, it is chilly out," Roger called from the kitchen. I smiled at how considerate Roger could be towards me. Still I wasn't looking forward to the conversation I would be having with him soon.

I turned on the bathroom light, it was a bright yellow color with a white sink, tub, and toilet. Soon I was turning on the water and I slipped out of my dress, having it fall to the floor. The water felt good on my skin as I slipped inside, grabbing my shampoo I began to wash my hair. It felt good to shower after a long day but I still was wondering how was I going to ask Roger about the note.

Roger's P.O.V

I was downstairs making some tea for my Jessica. Today had gone so well, Belle really enjoyed her present. When I saw that adorable puppy, I knew it would be the perfect gift. Belle was a detective and sadly detectives live dangerous lives, naturally she has people looking out for her. The weasels watch her back, Lulu looks after her, and Squeaks, that brave shoe protects her from any form of danger. So, when I saw that puppy, I knew it would make a good guard dog for Belle too. Plus who wouldn't want a puppy for their birthday?

My ears perked up as I heard the tea kettle whistling, with careful hands I picked up the handle, setting it on the counter. Then I grabbed on of Jessica's favorite cups, a blue cup with white flowers on it. I set the cup down and opened the cabinets looking at the variety of teas we had. "Hmmm what would she like tonight, Honey lemon, Peppermint, Green Tea, Herbal Tea, Oolong Tea, Jasmine, hmmm decisions, decisions," I said rubbing my chin. "I think Jasmine would be nice tonight," I decided and placed a tea bag in the cup. Then I poured the water in and let the tea set for a bit.

While the tea was setting I grabbed some sugar and milk,, Jessica loves milk and sugar in her teas. Once the tea set for a bit I poured in some milk and added some sugar. Then I headed upstairs to greet my beautiful wife.

When I got into our bedroom, I placed her cup on her side of the bed, then I changed into my pajamas. I put my overalls in the closet but my feet kicked Jessica's purse having it land on the floor. "Oops, clumsy me," I giggled and I kneeled down to pick up the stuff that fell. It was then I noticed a note that fell out. "What is this?" I asked curiousity taking a hold on me. I really didn't want to read Jessica's note but I just though maybe it was a grocery list, or something else. So, I just picked it up, yet the note opened a bit where I read three words, _I forgive you_.

My eyes widened as I read those three words. _What does Jessica forgive me for? Oh no does she hate me thinking I chose my career instead of her over the whole Acme, Doom thing? Was she jealous when I shared a room with Belle? Did she hate Belle? Does she hate me? Is that why they were talking alone? Was Jessica asking Belle about that night? _

The questions buzzed around my brain like an angry hornet. It didn't make sense Jessica and Belle always got along well. They even had nicknames for each other, Jessica always called Belle, names like Romeo, Blondie, or just Belle. Belle called Jessica, Red or Jess, none of these names seemed anything to worry about. Yet, did Jessica think something happened between Belle and myself? That was simply ridiculous, of course I had eyes only for Jessica, Belle was just a good friend. Still I had to ask Jessica what she forgives me for.

Jessica's P.O.V

I stepped out of the shower wearing my bathrobe, as I stepped out into our bedroom. My eyes saw Roger sitting on the bed looking confused and sad, I think. "Roger, what is wrong honey?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Jessica, there is no right way to ask this so I am just going to ask. Why did you write this note?" he asked handing me a note. My eyes widened for it was the same note I had in my purse.

"Roger, I didn't write this, I thought you did," I told him.

"What? No I didn't write you a note, why would I write a note like this?" he asked his ears forming question marks.

"I thought you were still mad at me for the Acme murder, Doom situation," I explained placing my hand in his.

"Jessica, dearest I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself, I thought I had you thinking my career meant more to me then you did. That is why I thought you wrote me the note, or you were angry that the night I was shown the pictures," his voice cracking as the memory reentered his mind. I bit my lip fighting tears as I squeezed his hand wanting nothing more then to pull him in my arms. Yet, I had to let him finish speaking. "The night I met Belle, and we shared a room together, Jessica I swear nothing happened, Belle and I are just friends," he said looking up at me with a firm gaze.

"Roger, I know that I known that for years, Yes, when I first actually met Belle, okay I was jealous thinking she was stealing you from me. I mean a strange woman I never seen hugging you and seeing you say that you couldn't have gotten this far without her help. I did think I had competition until I learned what was actually going on and I trust you and Belle," I told him gently. I heard Roger take a sigh of relief.

"Jessica, you know I would always choose you over my career, right? Yes, I love to make people laugh but I love you more, you are the best thing that ever happened to me please don't forget that," Roger said both hands intertwined with mine. I choked up seeing how sweet Roger was as I hugged him.

"I know Roger, I know, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love you, you better not forget that either bunny," I said gently kissing his nose. Roger smiled he seemed to happy to know this yet, a confused look soon spread on his face.

"Oh good, so wait if you didn't write this note and I didn't write this note, then who did?" Roger asked me.

"I don't know honey bunny, but Belle is going to talk to Eddie tomorrow in case this is something we need to worry about," I told him. Roger's eyes became firm again as he held me in his arms.

"I'll keep you safe Jessica, I won't let anyone hurt you, not this time," he whispered in my ear. Tears stung my face as I held him closer kissing his lips.

"I won't let anyone hurt you either my brave Roger. We are not alone anymore we have Eddie and Belle to help us solve this case, everything will be fine," I told him ruffling his ears.

My heart was feeling lighter knowing Roger didn't write the note, but now I was worried about who did write the note. I decided that I will worry about it tomorrow, right now I wanted to have a sweet night with my husband. I gently pushed him on his back as I crawled on top of him.

"What are you up to Love Cups?" he asked me with a small grin. I began to unbuttoned his pajama shirt, as I kissed his chest leading up to his lips.

"Want to play some patty cake honey bunny?" I asked purring in his ear.

Steam came out of his ears as his whole body went red. He looked nervous yet he nodded his head, yes. I chuckled as I took off my robe, taking my hair out of the towel it was in. It was still damp as it fell over my shoulders, as I dropped the towel next to my robe on the floor. Then wolf ears appeared on my head as I pulled the blankets over us. Tonight, it was all about us tomorrow we would face the danger with the help of our friends.

To be continued...

Author's Note: A special thanks to Nickzilla20 for helping me come up with the name for the title. Well it looks like neither Roger nor Jessica wrote this odd note. So who did? Get ready as the mystery intensifies, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Missing Toons

Missing Toons

Belle's P.O.V

I decided to head over to Eddie's office, to ask him about the odd note Jessica received at her work. "Okay guys, I am going to Eddie's you guys remember his number?" I asked them grabbing my hat.

"No problem Belle, we have everything under control," Smarty assured folding his arms.

KABOOM  
Psycho and Wheezey fell from the second story, Wheezey had Steve's bat swinging at Psycho, who in return was throwing small acme bombs. Smarty laughed nervously as he tugged at his collar.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher and aimed it at the boys along with the bombs. "Guys, what did I say about bombs in the office?" I asked them hands on my hips. Both Wheezey and Psycho covered in white foam just sat there looking up at me with saddened faces. They honestly looked like two kids being scolded by their mother. "If you two are having problems then we will have a meeting to discuss this, now I have to call the handyman again," I told them firmly.

"We're sorry Belle," Wheezy said wiping some foam off.

"Yeah really sorry, guess we got carried away," Psycho added twindling his thumbs.

"Just clean this mess up, please and no more explosives," I tell them firmly. They nod their heads and get up to grab the cleaning supplies. I rolled my eyes again as I grabbed the phone to call the handyman.

"Hello, Gary's Fixer Upper, you break, I fix, how can I help ya?" asked a gruff voice.

"Hey Gary, this is Belle," I said into the phone.

"Ah Belle, how you doing little lady?" Gary asked his gruff voice sounding softer.

"Oh good, listen I um have a hole in my second floor any chance you can fix it?" I asked him.

"Sure, I can swing by around two, just keep the weasel with the dynamite away almost had a heart attack last time," he said.

"No problem, thanks Gary," I replied. We said our goodbyes, and I again talked to the weasels.

"Okay guys I am going to Eddie's, Gary will be here at two to fix the damage, please no explosives, no guns, and be nice to him," I said firmly.

"You got it Belle," they all said.

"Squeaks, Bandit, come along," I called. Squeaks hopped over to me and Bandit who was falling Squeaks did to. I already bought a leash and his license, I figured I would train him quickly if I could. We headed outside as I held my fingers to my lips and let out a whistle. In a flash Lulu, appeared with her charming smile.

"Need a ride Sugar?" she asked.

"Your timing is perfect as always Lulu," I tell her with a smile. We hopped in and I told Lulu to take us to Eddie's office. In a flash we were heading down the street, within fifteen minutes, we arrived. "If you could just wait here, I shouldn't be no longer than a few minutes," I told Lulu.

"No problem Sugar," Lulu told me and found a place to park. I opened the door, both Squeaks and Bandit at my heels. Bandit kept nipping at his leash but Squeaks firmly squeaked at him, which told Bandit to stop that. It was nice having a toon shoe around, Squeaks was amazing. We came to Eddie's office, and I knocked on the door. I heard sobs and two familiar figures. When Eddie saw me, he look relieved.

"Hey Eddie, sorry to bother you but I needed to talk to you," I said.

"Sorry Belle, I am a little busy at the moment," he said motioning to the figures. I looked over and sure enough I saw a sobbing Minnie Mouse being comforted by Lola Bunny.

"Minnie, Lola, what a surprise, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh Belle, it's horrible, just horrible," Minnie sobbed tears flooding down her face. I handed her a tissue and knelt down to her level.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Apparantly Bugs and Mickey never came home last night," Eddie told me taking his chair.

"I see, have the police been notified?" I asked.

"We called them before we came here, but they have to wait twenty four hours. They acted like Bugs and Mickey just went for a drink, or something. Yet we know something was wrong," Lola said crossing her arms.

I stood up flipping out my notebook. Bandit barked at Minnie, who smiled seeing him.

"Why hello there puppy, who do you belong too?" she asked.

"Oh this is Bandit my new puppy," I explained. Minnie and Lola took turns petting him as they calmed down a bit.

"Okay start at the beginning, what makes you think Bugs and Mickey were kidnapped?" I asked. Eddie just smirked seeing how quickly I could get to business.

"Well it started a week ago, Mickey kept getting these strange phone calls," Minnie said.

"Okay, how were they strange?" I asked.

"The voice sounded more robotic, it kept demanding Mickey to quit working at the studio. Other stuff was like give the spotlight back to the real stars," Minnie said, stroking Bandit on the back.

"Yeah, Bugs was getting these same phone calls. Then just a few days ago, the accidents started happening," Lola said softly.

"Accidents, what accidents?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"Well props falling on Bugs and Mickey, I mean toon proof stuff, things that could hurt a Toon, not much but enough to have them go to a hospital," Lola explained.

"Yeah I heard of Toon proof stuff, things made that could harm a Toon a bit but the studio doesn't use Toon proof stuff, they only used those items in really, really old stuff. Mainly action movies or in some cases comedies," I explained.

"Well someone snuck them onto the set, Bugs almost had a broken leg," Lola replied.

"Okay, when was the last time you saw your men?" I asked them.

"I called Mickey and he said he was heading home that was at 7 p.m," Minnie told me.

"Bugs said he was going for his evening run and would be home about 8 p.m, he called at 6, p.m though," Lola told me.

"So, I am guessing that when they never came home you called the police?" I asked.

"Yes, we called all of their friends first, but no one saw them once they left work. So, we called the studio and they called the police," Minnie explained.

"Okay, thank you for your time. If you think of anything else call me or Eddie," I said handing them my card.

"Thanks Eddie, thanks Belle," Lola said taking the card.

"I know you two can find them," Minnie said gently. They left and I sat down to face Eddie.

"Boy you work fast huh kid," Eddie replied.

"Sorry about that I just got carried away, mind if I help you with this case?" I asked him.

"Why not, we made a good tag team last time," Eddie replied. "So, before all this, what brought you here?" he asked.

"Well last night Jessica told me she received an odd note from her work," I said.

"What did the note say?" Eddie asked.

"Just said I forgive you," I told him.

"Nothing else, was it typed or handwritten?" he questioned.

"It was handwritten, Jessica thought Roger wrote it," I replied.

"Why would Roger write a note like that. I figured he would be more of a sappy love note," Eddie said with a smile.

"She thinks maybe he still blamed her for her part in the whole Marvin Acme Murder, Judge Doom thing," I told him.

"I see, what did you tell Jessica?" Eddie asked me.

"I told her to ask Roger if he did write it. If he did just talk to him, if not then let me know. I would call you and ask if you could help us figure out who did write it," I told him.

"Well if you help me with this case. Then of course I will help you with Jessica's case. I won't let anything bad happen to my friends," Eddie told me.

"Thanks Eddie, knew I could count on you," I told him. "Okay, follow me we have to make a stop at the studio," I said taking Bandit's leash.

"Okay but why?" Eddie asked.

"I need to have a little chat with Aaron Maroon," I explained. We headed outside, where Lulu was waiting for us. Eddie opened the door sitting in the driver's seat and I took up the passenger's seat. Squeaks and Bandit in my lap as we headed to the Studio.

Earlier that day

Roger woke up hearing the birds chirping in the distance. He rubbed his eyes as he began to wake up. His sleeping wife nestled close to him. A smile on her lips as a few strands of hair just below her eyes. _She looks so beautiful,_ Roger thought happily. Then he very quietly got out of bed, to take a shower. The water ran down his fur as he washed his hair. Within ten minutes he stepped out drying off, brushing his fur. After he was dressed headed downstairs to make breakfast for Jessica.

He washed his hands and began to crack eggs, to make pancakes. Roger was whistling a happy tune as he flipped the pancakes, making them golden brown, adding in some eggs, soon it was done. Once the table was set, he poured her some coffee, and some orange juice. "Almost forgot the paper," he said. Jessica loved reading about the news as he liked to read the comics. Roger opened the door and saw the paper on the step. As he picked it up a note was sticking out of it. "Wonder what this is? Maybe it's a coupon Jessica loves coupons," he said happily.

He pulled the note out of the paper and looked at it. It was a simple white piece of paper, nothing too special and once he opened it, he wish he never did. In nice handwriting was a chilly message, the note read _You will pay for what you done._

to be continued...

Author's Note: A special thanks to Nickzilla20, for helping me with this chapter. The Lola Bunny in this story is from Space Jam, not the Looney Tunes show, in case anyone was wondering. Looks like two star toons are missing. Now it seems Roger has been given a message, who is behind it all. Maybe this Aaron Maroon might know please review.


	4. Aaron Maroon

Aaron Maroon

Belle's P.O.V

I petted Bandit as Lulu drove us to the studio. People I knew were being threatened and some were harmed. Now after all that two had gone missing and no one told me about it. I bit my lip to keep my anger in check. Perhaps Aaron tried to call me, but the weasels broke the answering machine again, or maybe he thought I already knew about it. He was a Maroon, a Maroon blackmailed my friends and was the reason my uncle, mother, and father were killed. Still I never tried to act like Aaron was like his uncle, but when I got to the studio, oh I had a few questions for him.

Eddie's P.O.V

As we drove, I knew Belle was in deep thought. Her lip was being bitten on, her hand kept petting Bandit, yet her eyes looked a million miles away. Something must be wrong I knew that much, now had to find out what. "Hey Belle, you okay?" I asked.

"I am wondering why Aaron never mentioned these attacks to me?" Since my uncle Marvin, still had some percent in Maroon Studios, I have an equal say in what happens to our clients. Yet I haven't heard anything about these accidents, or threats till just now. Makes me wonder what else I don't know," Belle explained snapping out of her trance.

"Maybe Aaron thought you didn't need to know. I mean he knows you run a detective service, he probably didn't want to overwhelm you," I told her.

"I don't know Eddie, after R.K Maroon, what he did how can I trust Aaron?" she asked me. I nodded my head knowing how Belle felt about the first Maroon that owned Maroon studios. Yet I couldn't let anger cloud her judgement that is what happened to me when Teddy died. A toon killed my brother ever since that day I saw all toons as evil creatures that were on their own. I drank myself stupid, ran my business to the ground, and even ruined my relationship with Dolores, I was shocked she gave me another chance, that woman is an angel.

"Belle, you remember how I felt after Teddy died?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you felt angry, sad and you wanted revenge," she told me, now looking at me.

"Exactly, and remember when you learned Doom was the one who killed your family?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I tried to kill him," Belle replied now holding onto Squeaks. As Bandit licked her hands wanting more attention.

"Anger can be a good motivation at times, but it can cloud your judgement making you do things, you wouldn't do without a clear head. Remember Aaron is not R.K Maroon, so try and give him a chance. Don't let the past dictate your feelings of people in the future. If you never came into my life with Roger, Doom would have succeeded and all the toons who I now see as family would be gone. My kids, my life with Dolores would never have happened. Remember that Belle, try to keep a clear head, just advice from one detective to another," I finally told her as we pulled into the studio. Belle only nodded a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Eddie, I'll remember that," she told me as we got out of Lulu.

"Just whistle if you guys need me, I am going to find a place to park, this old girl needs a little rest," Lulu told us.

"Thanks, Lulu, be safe," Belle told her. Lulu winked and headed over to a parking space.

Belle's P.O.V

I headed to the main office as the security guards stood at attention, opening the doors for us. "Thanks James, tell the wife and kids I said hello," I told the man.

"Yes ma'am, thanks Ms. Brown," James said with a grin. I spotted other Toon stars getting ready for their acts or auditioning for movies, Toon movies were quite popular. Finally, we reached the main office, where Aaron Maroon would be. As we got to the office, Debbie Jones, Aaron's secretary greeted us. She was a stout woman with thin white hair, deep gray eyes, and huge glasses making her eyes look like an owl's eyes. She wore her hair in a tight bun, wearing a simple gray dress.

"Ah Ms. Brown, how may I assist you?" she asked in a sweet, yet dry voice.

"I am here to see Mr. Maroon," I told her gently. Debbie barely raised an eyebrow when she saw Squeaks and Bandit at my heels. Yet she blushed when she saw Eddie.

"Of, course dear, Mr. Maroon has just finished a meeting please wait a moment," she said. She pushed a button and talked into the mike. "Mr. Maroon, Ms. Belle, and some friends have come to see you, may I show them in?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones, please send them in," a deep voice replied.

"As you wish sir," Debbie replied. She then smiled and motioned for us to follow her; she opened the big wooden doors leading to Aaron's office.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jones," I tell her as we enter the office. The decorations didn't change much, a plain tan office with pictures of famous movies, Toons and human actors.

A young man in his late 20's stood before us. He wore a black business suit, even had a sharp haircut for his midnight black hair, a small mustache and trimmed beard, dark brown eyes, and nicely tanned skin. The man was Aaron William Maroon, the new owner of Maroon studios and my partner in the business. Aaron flashed us a million-dollar smile as he approached us. "Ah Ms. Brown and I see Mr. Valiant what a pleasure. How can I help you two?" he asked in a deep yet soft voice.

I sat down in the chair and calmly spoke, "You can start by telling me why I was not informed about our stars being threatened and now kidnapped".

His demeanor changed slightly his smile fading replaced by a frown. He sat down in his chair pouring himself a drink before answering. "I see you have talked to Ms. Mouse and Ms. Bunny," Aaron replied referring to Minnie and Lola.

"Yes, they came to my office a few hours ago, talking about how Mickey and Bugs, were being threatened, harmed on set, and now they disappeared," Eddie told him. Aaron took a drink as he answered again.

"I regret not informing you Ms. Brown, I truly thought I had everything under control. I had bodyguards for our clients, extra security, and even checked all the equipment to make sure no toon proof got through. It seemed to be working yet the accidents kept happening and now two of our biggest stars have disappeared. It is my fault and I am sorry for not notifying you sooner," Aaron told me. I looked him dead in the eye, sensing no hint of dishonestly, Aaron was being honest by his drinking he seemed to really blame himself for what happened.

"Okay, why didn't you notify me, I am a partner in this company, these clients are friends of mine. I don't like seeing them harmed and now kidnapped," I told him firmly.

"I see that, again I thought I could handle it sadly I was wrong. Yet I may be able to help find some suspects, people who were how should I put it, um unhappy working here," Aaron told me.

"Suspects, who could they be?" I asked now grabbing my notebook.

Aaron pulled out some pictures of some old toons I haven't seen in a long time. One was an old black and white bunny, wearing only blue shorts.

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, why would he be a suspect?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"His show was cancelled a few years back because Mickey Mouse was more popular. He comes by looking for work sadly I can only give him two or four minutes as a background character. Oswald was getting pretty upset, maybe he held a grudge against Bugs and Mickey for being so popular," Aaron suggested. The other picture was a guy that sent chills down my spine for I knew this guy quite well, Dr. XXX, otherwise known as the Mad Doctor. A tall bald man, with a light peach complexion, a long thick black beard, wearing a white lab coat and black gloves.

"I remember this guy, he was getting angry for not getting enough attention, always thought he was the best villain, but people didn't take him too seriously," I said out loud.

"Sadly, you would be correct, he comes by keeps begging to be put on our Disney Halloween specials. I managed a few times, but he just wasn't popular, last time I heard from him, he was in the bad side of Toon Town doing experiments," Aaron told me.

"Are there any more suspects?" Eddie asked taking notes as I was doing.

"Hmmm not any more I can think of, oh wait the Brain from Pinky and the Brain, he was annoyed with working with Elmyra from Tiny Toons, he said the show was garbage and he wanted his old show back with just him and Pinky. Sadly, all I could do was cancel his show with Elmyra and show reruns of his original show with him and Pinky. Brain didn't seem to be satisfied with that, could he be a suspect?" Aaron questioned.

"We'll check it out," I told him.

"Hopefully I can redeem myself in some way for blowing it," Aaron said standing up.

"Thanks, this list should be useful, if you think of anything else please call us," Eddie said handing him a business card. Aaron took it and nodded; Eddie turned to leave yet Aaron called out to me.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a moment," I told Eddie. He nodded and headed out as I turned to Aaron.

"Thanks for not yelling at me," Aaron told me.

"Why would I yell at you?" I asked him.

"I know how you felt about my uncle; he was a bastard no denying it. What he did to Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit was unacceptable, and what he did to Mr. Acme," Aaron said pouring another drink.

"Why are you telling me this Aaron?" I asked folding my arms.

"To prove to you that I am not my uncle, you seemed to work well with me, yet my lack in judgement cost our two biggest stars to get captured. I am sorry Belle, I honestly thought I could handle things, yet I messed up," Aaron said.

"Look, I do hate your uncle he was a greedy selfish man that helped ruin and murder people and Toons. Yet if what you say is true then we must work together no more secrets and no more handling things on our own. If anything happens in the studio I need to know and I will keep you posted with the case, sound fair?" I asked Aaron.

"Sounds more than fair, friends?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Friends," I said shaking his hand.

"You know Ms. Belle, hope you don't mind me saying but you truly are good for business, I am happy to work with you," Aaron said flashing me another million-dollar smile as I headed out the door. Next, step talk to Jessica and Roger then find any suspects that would harm them, and Eddie and I will interview them, looking for clues till we find the culprit. I just hoped for Mickey and Bug's sake we weren't too late.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update I had issues with my writing document. So, folks what do you think of Aaron Maroon, friend or foe? And these suspects could they be the ones behind Bugs and Mickey's disappearance. Stay tuned to find out and please review. Special thanks to Nickzilla20 for the help with picking out suspects. Have a nice day.


	5. Suspects

Suspects

Belle's P.O.V

After talking to Aaron, I whistled for Lulu who appeared with her warm smile. "So, sugar how did it go?" she asked.

"Well, definitely got more suspects. That is a start, next's stop head to the Rabbit's house. I still need to see if Roger wrote that note to Jessica, I doubt he did but still better safe than sorry," I said opening the door. Eddie nodded as he opened the door to the driver's side.

"You got it Belle," Lulu told me as we drove to Toon Town. The wind blew through my hair, as my mind raced. _Could I really trust Aaron? He never seemed too suspicious but he is R.K Maroon's nephew. Remember what Eddie said Belle, don't let anger cloud your judgment, keep your eyes and ears open._ We drove in silence as Toon Town approached us and the curtain flew open revealing the colorful world. Tiny blue birds chirped at us as Lulu drove on.

"So, if Roger didn't write that note, any ideas who would have?" Eddie asked finally breaking the silence.

"Honestly, I have no idea. As far as I know no one seemed to threaten Jessica before, you don't suppose Doom could be alive?" I asked. A flash of fear was shown on Eddie's face yet he put up a calm smile.

"No way Belle, you and I were there. He was dipped no Toon can survive that, plus why would he wait so long to take his revenge if he survived?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie, don't forget he took a long time to have his plan, of destroying Toon Town take years, so he could take a while for his revenge against everyone responsible for his death. Remember we don't know much of DIP, I know it can't harm humans, yet it can kill Toons. Yet can anyone bring a Toon back to life?" I asked. I chewed my bottom lip wondering if it was possible.

"Well I doubt it is Doom, maybe someone who worked for him. I know the weasels are loyal to you, yet he could have other followers," he added.

"Good point, we'll have to look into it, first things first, we need to talk to Jessica. If it is serious then we have two cases to solve," I told him. Eddie nodded as Lulu finally had us at the Rabbits home. "Thanks for the lift Lulu, here treat yourself to a car wash," I told her placing a ten dollar bill in her glove department.

"Oh thanks Belle, if you need me just whistle and I'll be there in a flash," Lulu told me. Then she headed down the road, Eddie and I along with Squeaks and Bandit walked up to the front door. I gently knocked on the door waiting for Roger or Jessica to answer. Silence was all we got, so I knocked a little louder, yet still no one came to the door.

"That's odd, I told Jessica I would be over to ask her about the note," I told Eddie. A pit of worry was filling up my stomach.

"Her car is parked in the driveway, she or Roger have to be home," Eddie told me. I took a deep breath and tried to turn the knob. It easily turned and I gave Eddie a nervous look. _Should we go in unannounced?_ He gave me a small nod of approval and I turned the knob, opening the door.

"Jessica, Roger, it's Belle and Eddie, sorry to barge in but no one was coming to the door. The door was unlocked hope you don't mind," I called. I heard music playing from the kitchen yet, something felt wrong. Squeaks sensing my nerves looked at me and Squeaked softly, as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Like, a scout seeing if there was any trouble. He gave me a small squeak when he was inched away from the kitchen entrance. Squeaks, looked like everything was okay, so Eddie, Bandit and I walked to the kitchen. When we entered we came upon a odd and worrisome scene.

In the kitchen was Roger tied to a chair looking more worried than afraid. Jessica had her back turned to him, washing dishes. She was humming a soft tune, yet her body was trembling for the plate she was holding kept shaking. I noticed a note on the table by the paper, and heard the radio playing a tune. "You untie Roger, I'll talk to Jessica," I whispered gently. Eddie nodded and headed towards Roger as I slowly made my way to Jessica.

"Hey, Red everything okay?" I asked softly.

"Ah Belle, didn't hear you come in," Jessica said looking at me. Normally Jessica had a cool expression on her. Yet her eyes, looked red and puffy, like she was crying. Her posture didn't seem as straight like she normal stood, she seemed more slouched. Even her smile seemed to shake a bit.

"We knocked and no one answered the door," I said gently.

"We?" she asked suddenly turning around to see Eddie untying Roger.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Jessica yelled her eyes glowing.

"Love Cups, please calm down," Roger said gently. Eddie put his hands up in defense not sure what to do.

"Jessica, easy Eddie is not going to hurt Roger, right Eddie," I said to him.

"Right come on Jess, we all friends here," Eddie reminded her.

"Don't touch him, he is safe there no one can hurt him," Jessica said her voice cracking. She suddenly fell to the floor and just cried, Roger seemed like he couldn't stand to see his wife cry. He slipped out of the ropes obviously they were not Toon-proof rope. Roger cradled her in his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder. "I won't lose you not again, not again," she moaned.

"Jessica, nothing bad will happen to Roger. Belle and I would never let that happen," Eddie assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Exactly Jess, we are here to help you two. Now please tell us what this is all about," I tell her handing her a tissue.

"Please Jessica, they can help," Roger assured her rubbing her back. Jessica took a deep breath and slowly got to her feet. She dabbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I am sorry I tied you up honey bunny, I was just so scared," she told him. She knelt down giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I know sweetie, here take a seat," Roger said holding out a chair for her. Jessica took a seat and took another deep breath. Eddie and I sat down as well, and then Jessica told us what happened.

"Okay, I woke up and found Roger gone. I was a bit scared till I smelled pancakes and went downstairs to see him cooking. We had breakfast yet Roger seemed upset. So, I asked him what was wrong and he showed that dreadful note. I overreacted for next thing I knew I had Roger tied up. Just the thought of reliving that nightmare, I just couldn't do it," Jessica told us.

"Let me see the note," I said and Roger handed it to me. "You will pay for what you done," I said out loud. "Hmm, I wonder, Jess you still have the note from your dressing room?" I asked. She nodded and I asked, "May I please see it?" Jessica ruffled through her purse and handed me the note. Both notes looked exactly the same, from the type of paper to how they were typed. "Roger, I hate to ask you this but have you had any accidents at work recently?" I asked him.

Roger's ears perked up as he said, "Well, sure Belle I had accidents I always make mistakes on the set and some stuff does get destroyed".

"No, I mean accidents where you didn't cause it, where something odd happened, where you really got hurt," I tell him.

"Well, I didn't want to mention it but I almost got hit by a Toon proof prop, yet I was in the wrong spot so it just broke," Roger said. He felt Jessica grab his arm her cool eyes on him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Well, this stuff was happening I just thought it was an accident, I didn't want to worry you about nothing," Roger told her.

"Well, Roger, sadly I think you have something to worry about," Eddie told him. "Bugs and Mickey have disappeared, after they received threats over the phone," he added.

"Jeepers," Roger said his ears standing straight up.

"Easy, I still don't know if these cases are connected. Eddie and I will have to keep digging, Jessica can you or Roger think of anyone who would want to harm you?" I asked getting my notepad out.

"Well I did date dick Dastardly for a short while. He seemed so smart yet he was more focused on being mean to others. I broke it off and he seemed upset but I haven't seen him in years. I figured he moved onto other things," Jessica told me.

"I'll mark him down, anyone else?" I asked.

"Well, Pete wasn't a fan of mine," Roger said. "He always would joke yet in a mean way. He would watch me trip over things, yet he was like that to everyone," he added.

"Okay Pete, anyone else?" I asked.

"Holly Wood," Jessica said through clenched teeth.

"Oh I heard about her, she had her own movie featuring Toons known as Doodles, sadly that was her only movie. Why would she hate you?" I asked.

"She tried getting onto Roger's show before Roger and I met. Yet, I got the part of the nurse, forest ranger, and damsel in distress. She was angry yet tried getting a job at the Ink and Paint club but sadly my singing was better than hers, so again I got the job. She told everyone I slept my way through my career but I never officially been threatened by her," Jessica told me.

"I'll definitely put her on the list. Anyone else you can think of?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't think of anyone, can you Roger?" Jessica asked him.

Roger scratched his head trying to think then shook his head, "Sorry I can't think of anyone. If I do I'll let you or Eddie know," he assured us.

"I think we got plenty of suspects, don't worry you two we will get to the bottom of this," I said putting my notepad away.

"Well guys, I have to get home, and let Dolores know what is going on. Belle, I suggest you head home, and we can work on a plan later today. "I'll head to your office about four is that okay?" he asked.

"That is fine, I need time to get the guys caught up. They are great at getting information for me," I told them.

"Thank you both, please be careful," Jessica told us.

"Don't worry Red, we will solve this case. Till then keep your windows and doors locked. Try to think of anymore people who may have a grudge against you two. Always tell each other where you are going and call when you get to a location. I'll even tell Aaron about this so he can offer more security for you both," I added. They nodded in agreement and Eddie and I headed out. Once again I whistled for Lulu, who showed up smiling with a new wax job. Eddie and I got in and headed off.

Unknown P.O.V

I saw the two detectives leave, my anger boiling. "Oh perfect, two wrenches in my plan. Looks, like I will have to take care of them and then nothing will stand between me and my revenge. Oh yes, I will rewrite history, and I will get everything I deserved," I said a smile on my face. I turned my car on and headed out preparing to take care of my problem.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been busy job hunting, so I will try and update as soon as I can. A special thanks to Nickzilla20 for the help with this chapter. Please review.


	6. Forgotten Toons

Chapter 6: Forgotten Toons

Belle's P.O.V

As I got back to the office, I saw a familiar red pick up truck. A smile came to my lips, as I entered the office. Sure enough I saw a familiar figure working on my second floor of the building. A middle aged man with chocolate skin, and thinning gray hair with tired looking brown eyes was adding new boards to the floor. The weasels were doing their best not to get in the way. "Hey Gary," I greeted.

Gary turned and smiled at me. "Why hello there Miss Belle, how you been?"

"Doing fine, how bad is the damage?" I asked looking at my floor.

"Oh, not too bad should be done by tomorrow. You sure keep me in business," he chuckled getting down to actually greet me. He was a burly man, with callous hands yet a kind face. Wearing his signature gray t-shirt, blue overalls and black boots.

"Uncle, I got more boards," called a voice. I turned to see a new face. The man had the same chocolate colored skin, yet his hair was black curly hair, sea green eyes, and a built figure. At least 6 ft with same callous hands and kind smile. I could even see traces of a mustache trying to grow. He too was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue overalls, with similar black boots.

"Ah Miss Belle, I like you to meet my nephew Marcus, Marcus this is Miss Belle," Gary introduced us with a smile.

"Oh please to meet you Miss Belle, my uncle talks highly about you. Says, you are some famous detective who also, owns a bit in the Maroon Studios," Marcus said placing some boards down. He dusted off his hand to shake mine.

I took it and shook it in a friendly way. "I guess my reputation proceeds me. Honestly I wouldn't have gotten so far without my team," I said motioning to the fellows. Then motioning to Squeaks and later Bandit.

"Truly a remarkable young lady, wouldn't you say nephew," Gary said.

"Yeah uncle remarkable," Marcus said gently.

"Anyways, thanks for coming on short notice, the guys can get carried away at times," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey Belle, phone!" Steve called.

"Coming, will you two kindly excuse me," I said heading to my office. I opened the door and answered the phone. "Belle, Squeaks, and Weasels agency, Belle speaking how may I help you?" I asked.

"Hello, Miss Belle," Aaron voice said politely.

"Aaron, I was just about to call you," I told him.

"Oh really, what do you need?" he asked.

"It seems, Roger um Mr. Rabbit is being threatened next by this culprit. I would like extra security for him, I don't want anymore Toons being kidnapped. Has anything else happened?" I asked.

"Will do for the extra security. So, far no new things have happened. Just Raul being a pain again, nothing new there," Aaron said. I rolled my eyes Raul was the biggest pain in the work place. One little mistake and he flies off the handle.

"What seems to be the problem this time?" I asked.

"I am not sure he keeps making Toon scenes more complicated. He claims it is to increase ratings yet I think he just likes things to go wrong so he has an excuse to yell at people," Aaron informed me.

"We really need to talk with him," I added. "Just keep me posted on anything else. Eddie and I plan on interviewing the suspects you gave us and some Mrs. Rabbit gave us. I believe she might be threatened by the same person, though no evidence to prove that," I said.

"I don't like this Belle, Toons being threatened and still no sign of where Mr. Bunny and Mr. Mouse went. Who could be behind this?" he asked.

"That is what Eddie and I plan on finding out. Keep me posted, I have to go," I said.

"Be safe," he said and the line went dead. Sure enough Eddie came by and I told the weasels to keep their eyes and ears open for any thing involving missing toons. These guys were great at finding information.

"Don't worry Belle, we will help you find that mouse and bunny," Smarty said.

"Yeah nothing escapes us," Greasy added. I smiled and thanked them.

"Okay Eddie, you want to take Lulu or your car?" I asked.

"Let's take my car, the weasels can take Lulu, she can keep them out of trouble," Eddie said.

"Good idea, let's go," I said. We climbed in and headed for Toon Town. The first suspect was Oswald, if he was jealous of Mickey and Bugs being more popular. That was a strong motive for kidnapping. As usual the curtains rose up as the familiar birds greeted us. Thankfully, Eddie avoided the train so, his car didn't get smashed this time.

"According to Mr. Maroon, Oswald lives in the Loony Bin Apartments on Ginger Bread lane," Eddie told me. I nodded as we headed to the Loony Bin Apartments. It was a bunch of dusty buildings as we entered the building, Oswald lived in room 203 second floor. Sine the elevator was out, we had to take the stairs. Thirty minutes later, we reached room 203. Eddie knocked on the door and we heard a voice call out.

"I'm coming," said the voice. It sounded friendly yet annoyed all at once. Sure enough a black and white rabbit who came to my knees was staring at me. Wearing blue shorts and a blue shirt with black shoes.

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit I assume?" I asked.

"Not so lucky anymore, how can I help you?" he asked.

"We need to ask you some questions," Eddie said firmly.

"Come on in, sorry about the mess," Oswald said. The place had clothes everywhere, an old type writer with papers scattered all over the place. Pictures of Oswald in his old cartoons, some awards he won. Even pictures of him with a young female cat and kids. He looked so happy it pained Belle to see him this way now. "How can I help you Mr. and Miss uh?" he asked realizing he never got our names.

"Eddie Valiant and Belle Brown," Eddie told him.

"Wait a second Belle Brown, ah shooting stars! You are the Belle Brown right? Marvin Acme's niece, have you come to offer me a job?" he asked eyes shining with happiness.

"Uh I am sorry Mr. Rabbit we are here to ask you about the disappearances of Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse," I said. Oswald scowled a bit and folded his arms.

"Typical the only time people from the studio visit me is to ask about that mouse. I came first you know! I was the first creation of Disney! Yet who gets the credit the love? That dang mouse!" yelled Oswald kicking some clothes at of his way.

"Seems, you really don't like Mickey," Eddie pointed out.

"Course I don't, he ruined my life! My sweet wife Ortensia works at the local Toon Cafe. I work as a bus boy and try to work on a show that will bring me back to stardom. Yet, every time I show up I get dismissed! Why because they are too busy with Mickey and Bugs cartoons!" Oswald said tears in his eyes. "I have kids who need me and this is where they live," Oswald said showing the dumpy looking apartment. He slumped down ears fell over his eyes. "It is just not fair, I am just as funny yet I am forgotten it is not fair," he said.

"I am sorry to hear this Mr. Rabbit. I can only imagine what you are going through," I said. My eyes turned to see his type writer. "What are you working on?" I asked.

"Just a detective story, people love detective stories. I figured it was my shot to be back in business. Yet I can't see to get people to read it," Oswald told me. "Look whatever happened to Mickey or Bugs I had nothing to do with it. I am working pretty much all day, then I come home clean the house and take care of my kids. I may not like Mickey but I wouldn't do anything to hurt him," Oswald told us.

"Why is that?" Eddie asked.

"As much as I hate Mickey for being more popular. He isn't worth going to jail or losing my family over. Ask my coworkers I have been working all week working doubles for extra cash. This is my only day off and I have been home all day trying to clean this place up, so my Ortensia won't have too. Now please leave my kids will be home soon and I don't want to upset them," he added. He seemed to be telling the truth, even in his horrible life, his family was the only good thing he had left.

"Mr. Oswald, I will try and find you work," I said.

"Look Lady, I don't need your charity okay. I still have some dignity left," he grumbled.

"I don't do charity, you have talent this story is pretty good. I can't promise anything but maybe I can get you a job as a screen writer," I said.

"I won't be holding my breath, please just go," he said sadly. We left yet I tucked his first chapter in my pocket. A frown on my face.

"You can't save everyone Belle," Eddie told me.

"Maybe, but I'll still try," I said.

"Yeah you wouldn't be you if you stopped trying," Eddie told me. Soon we left Oswald's place I scratched his name off the list. "Next is the mad doctor," Eddie said glancing at the list.

"Yeah this is one Toon I am not eager to meet," I whispered.

We pulled up to a scary looking house perfect for a Halloween attraction. It looked like a mansion of some kind with red brick and a big iron gate with a mean looking face. The grass looked ghastly green and the windows kept opening and shutting as an eerie wind howled around us.

"Remind me again, on who this Mad Doctor is?" asked Eddie nervously.

"All I remember is he kidnapped Pluto, Mickey's dog. Mickey had to save him yet it turned out to be a horrible nightmare," I informed him.

"Any other cartoons he was in?" asked Eddie.

"Not to my knowledge, he was basically a one hit wonder," I explained. "Well let's head inside," I said.

"Just stay close to me, and you'll be safe," Eddie said firmly. I nodded as we approached the big iron gate.

"Halt who goes there?" asked the iron gate. He had cold eyes and a thin mustache.

"My name is Belle Brown and this is Eddie Valiant, we need to ask the doctor some questions," I told him.

"No one sees the doctor without answering a riddle first," said the gate.

"Seriously?" Eddie asked looking annoyed.

"If you want safe passage you will need to answer my riddle. If you don't well hee hee, let's just say you will have some trouble getting to the doctor," laughed the gate. I rolled my eyes at the gate getting just as annoyed.

"Okay Mr. Gate, what is your riddle?" I asked.

"Oh goodie, finally someone who wants to play. Okay here we go," he said a smile on his face. After a minute he asked, "You have me today, Tomorrow you'll have more; as time passes, I'm not easy to store; I don't take up space, But I'm only in one place; I am what you saw, But not what you see. What am I?"

Eddie and I both looked at each other clearly confused. I closed my eyes and thought as Eddie tried to think of an answer. "Hmm, you have me today, Tomorrow you'll have more; as time passes, I'm not easy to store, I don't take up space, But I'm only in one place, I am what you saw, But not what you see. What am I?" I repeated. Then both me and Eddie's eyes widened as the answer came to us.

"Memories, the answer is memories," we exclaimed together.

"Goodie , oh goodie you got the right answer," chuckled the gate. He swung on open as the wind died down. "Enjoy your visit," he added as he swung shut after we walked past him. Soon we approached the entrance to the house. Eddie took the knocker and knocked on the door. The door squeaked opened as a soft voice called out through the darkness.

"Please come in, out of the cold," said the soft voice. Goosebumps spread over my body as I took a deep breath and entered the house. Yet to my shock the inside of the house was nothing at all what I expected. Inside was a warm fireplace, bright pink wall paper with puppies and kittens sleeping soundly.

"What in the world?" asked Eddie looking just as surprised as I did.

"Shh, shh, please not so loud," said the soft voice. The mad doctor stood before us, he was a bit taller than Roger almost my height, yet instead of his lab coat he wore a big blue sweater, darker blue pants, and simple shoes. "Welcome to my home, how may I help you? Would you like anything a cup of tea perhaps, I have some cookies in the oven," he said.

"Um no thanks we just have some questions to ask you," I said to him.

"Please have a seat just don't wake up the babies, they need some sleep," he said gently. He led us into a living room and we took a seat. I was waiting for the chairs to turn into a cage, or to strap us down yet that never happened. "You are Miss Brown from the studio and ah yes, Mr. Valiant I remember you from the papers. How can I help you two?" the mad doctor asked.

"We are working on a case involving the kidnapping of Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse," Eddie began.

"Oh how terrible, I do hope you find them," he said sipping some tea. "Are you two sure you wouldn't want some refreshments. I would hate for you two to think of me as a poor host," he added.

"We are fine, listen Mr. uh Mad Doctor," I began.

"Please call me Nicholas Sterling," he said smiling. "The Mad Doctor was my name in that short I did, ah times have changed," he said.

"Correct me if I am wrong Mr. Sterling, according to our sources, you have been coming by demanding to be put back on the studio. As one of our greatest villains," I said.

"It is true my dear, I fell for the stage, yet sadly I was not very good. I mean all I did was laugh evilly mostly. Not exactly academy award material. No it wasn't until about a few months ago, I was walking home one day. This tiny puppy kept following me, it was dirty and starving. So, I took it home washed it and fed it. Soon I began to notice more strays, they weren't afraid of me or my home. I take care of them help some of them find homes. It is a nice living I may not get rich but I been making appliances to better people's lives as a back up source of income. Also, the studio sends me a check whenever they show my cartoon. Again not much money but for once I am happy. Yeah it isn't show business but not everyone is made to be a star, I realize that now," said Nicholas.

"I see, can you still clarify where you were a couple of days ago?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I was at the local hospital some animals become service dogs, here is my license card and some pictures. And here are some numbers and the address of the hospital," he said handing us the items.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Sterling, good luck on your career," I told him.

"No, problem, please stop by any time, oh and if you wish to adopt any animals please stop by," he said smiling. We nodded as we headed back to the gate. The gate swung open and bid us goodbye as well.

"Well so far we can strike two more people off the list, should we go visit Pete next?" asked Eddie.

"Might as well then we can talk to Brain and finally help Jessica with her case," I said. Just as we were about to head to the car. Suddenly an explosion erupted from the car.

KABOOM

I was knocked back as Eddie fell a few feet away from me. Smoke engulfed my nose as a ringing in my ears could be heard. My vision was blurred as I tried to get to my feet. Yet they stumbled as I tried to call out for Eddie. Yet it was like my voice couldn't even get the words out. Soon darkness swelled around me and everything went quiet.

Beep

Beep

Beep

My eyes opened as a petite nurse was standing over me. "Dr. Lawrence, Miss Belle is awake," she called. Soon a short man my height with wrinkled skin and gray eyes with big glasses came up to me.

"Thank goodness Miss Belle, glad to see you are awake," he said. "He flashed a light in my eyes, I guess to see if they were dilate. "Can you tell me what day it is?" he asked.

"Uh Tuesday," I said.

"Good, good, can you tell me your full name?" he asked.

"Isabelle Diane Brown," I replied.

"Good no head trauma, you and that Valiant fellow were lucky," he said. As soon as he said Eddie's name I quickly sat up. Yet winced in pain regretting it immediately. "Easy young lady, take it easy," the doctor said.

"Eddie, is he okay?" I asked laying back down.

"I am fine Belle," Eddie said. Some bruises were on him yet he looked okay. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a million dollars," I replied. "What happened?" I asked.

"Someone placed a bomb in my car, the gate sadly didn't see anything. He was sprinkled with some sleeping powder when he woke up my car was blown and we were on the ground. That gate signaled the doctor who signaled for an ambulance," Eddie told me.

"I guess we are on to something. No one makes a car bomb unless we were on to something," I said.

"I did find this in the wreckage, " Eddie said. He showed me a picture of his windshield in red paint read ; STAY AWAY FROM THIS CASE. HISTORY WILL BE REWRITTEN. STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE HISTORY.

"Sound like Jessica and the missing Toons are connected," I stated. I got up despite the doctor's protect as I put my hat back on. "Whoever did this is desperate, vindictive and won't stop we need to be extra careful," I said.

"I agree come on everyone is waiting for us, let's tell them we are okay and get back to work," Eddie said. I nodded and followed him out a plan forming in my head. Yet I was terrified if someone was willing to place a bomb in Eddie's car, what else were they capable of?

Author's Note: So sorry it took forever to update. Stress, new job, and family drama kept me from writing. I promise to update as soon as I can. Looks like two suspects are off the list but the threat is growing. Who is behind this crime and how far will they go? Stay tuned for the next chapter, Please review. Special thanks to nickzilla 20 for help with this chapter.


	7. Love Rivals

Love Rivals

Belle's P.O.V

Eddie led me out into the hallway. My body felt like a block of cement fell on it. Yet, I seemed to be able to move just fine. Nothing seemed broken, that attack had my brain working overtime. Someone clearly didn't want us to investigate this case. We just started looking up suspects and already someone planted a car bomb. Who could be the culprit hiding in the shadows? I knew it wasn't Oswald the Lucky Rabbit or the Mad Doctor. Something about this case seemed odd, first Jessica showed me that note. _I forgive you_, clearly meant for her, maybe she did something to someone that they forgave her obviously. The note left for Roger was, _you will pay for what you done. _ Some anger in the message, Bugs and Mickey were being threatened, accidents happening on set, and now both Mickey and Bugs were kidnapped.

Somehow, I doubted the cases were not connected, the link was the studio. Mickey and Bugs were in show biz same as Jessica and Roger. They both were in cartoon shows together. That is how they feel in love, they might have met at a night club. Yet, Jessica informed me, she wanted to try being an actress, so Roger told her to come down and audition for some parts in his cartoons. Those two had so much fun, it was the spark of their love. For those accidents to happen, to know Mickey and Bug's schedules. It had to be someone from the studio. Someone who forgave Jessica yet hated Roger and Toons who took the spotlight from them. Yes, yes it all made sense but who could it be?

"Belle, Eddie, jeepers thank goodness you two are okay!" Roger exclaimed. I immediately felt Roger's furry arms wrap around me. Wet tears fell onto my face, as he was crying. "We were so worried, so happy you two are okay," he cried.

"Easy honey bunny, she might still be hurt," I heard Jessica's voice say. As I looked at her, even she had a worried look on her face.

"You two are okay right?" she asked placing a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"We are fine Jessica," Eddie assured her. Dolores kissing him, his kids crowding around hugging him.

"Boss!" cried Smarty. The guys swarmed around me happy expressions on their faces. "Don't worry boss, when we find the mug who did this, we'll fix their wagon," snapped Smarty.

"Yeah, Hermana, leave it to us," Greasy added firmly.

"Thanks guys," I tell them. Squeaks and Bandit nudging my feet wanting attention.

"Any ideas on who did this?" Dolores asked.

"No, but I have a hunch, we need to go somewhere a bit quieter," I told them picking up Bandit as Squeaks hopped into my pocket. Eddie nodded and we decided to head to his house. Teddy needed his nap and Abby could play with Bandit, distracting her from this conversation. As we entered the house Dolores made us all some coffee as I sat down.

"Okay, Belle what is this hunch?" Eddie asked.

"The connection is the studio; it has to be someone with access to the studio. No stranger can just wander in. Security became stricter since the time I went undercover. If I could easily slip in so could anyone else. To keep everyone safe Aaron and I agreed that security had to be tightened. The notes were I forgive you and you'll pay for what you done. Phone calls being made saying give the spotlight back to the real stars, items that can hurt toons being swapped for the props that can't. It has to be someone with access to the studio, it is the only thing that makes sense," I said taking a sip of coffee. Wincing, a bit I never liked coffee black. "Dolores can I trouble you for some sugar and milk please?" I asked.

"Here you are Romeo," Dolores said handing me the items I asked for.

"Thanks," I said adding in the ingredients stirring them in.

"Okay, so someone who had access to the studio, and has a connection to Jessica and Roger. That eliminates the Brain and Pete. They have access to the studio but those two never had any connection to Roger or Jessica, right?" Eddie asked them.

"Like I said I know Pete, but he never really talks to me," Roger said. "As for Brain, I never actually met him either. Saw his cartoons but never met him.

"I never met either of them," Jessica admitted.

"Well, we can cross out Holli Wood, her only connection to Jessica was she and her try to audition for the same parts and job at the Ink and Paint Club. I doubt her and Roger ever met," I said yet stopped when I saw the expressions on my friends' faces. Roger was looking nervous as Jessica had her icy stare gripping a protective hand over Roger's shoulder. "Unless you two know something we don't," I added.

"Well, Holli tried to do more than audition for parts. She was um very friendly to certain people," Roger said politely.

"She was a slut and flirted with anyone to trick them into marrying her," Jessica hissed.

"Jessica please, Holli may have changed we both were so young. Fame can cloud people's judgement," Roger said calmly.

"You two mind sharing with the class, on what you two are talking about?" Eddie asked. Roger's ears fell as Jessica's icy demeanor remained on her face.

"You see guys, Holli tried to flirt with me while Jessica and I were dating. Holli thought I was funny and really wanted to be my girlfriend. Things went a bit too far," Roger said sadly.

"Okay what exactly happened?" I asked.

"It was a long time ago," Roger began as he told his tale.

_Many years ago_

_ "Jeepers finally I am done with the shoot. Let's see where should I take Jessica for our date tonight. Petting zoo? Dinner, oh maybe that new comedy club?" Roger asked hopping to his dressing room. He opened the door to his shock found someone in his dressing room. _

_ She was a slender woman, at least 5'll with gorgeous curves. Long, blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, dazzling blue eyes, with blue mascara, porcelain skin, and long, legs. Her dress hugged her hips, only reaching to her knees, yet revealing her impressive breasts. It was non-other than Holli Would herself. "Hello Mr. Rabbit," she greeted her voice so velvety. _

_ "Ah hello, Holli, I am sorry am I in the wrong dressing room. I could have sworn this was mine," Roger said turning to leave to look at the name on the door. _

_ "No, Mr. Rabbit this is your dressing room. I was waiting for you," Holli purred walking over to him. _

_ "Waiting for me why?" Roger asked his ears forming a question mark. Holli chuckled as she approached him. _

_ "You are such a nice guy. So, nice to me at least. Not many guys are nice to me, but you are. Always putting a smile on my face, a nice guy like you would make a nice husband," Holli said wrapping her arms around him. Her perfume wrapped around Roger's nose, it smelled like strawberries. _

_ "Look, Ms. Would," Roger said nervously. _

_ "Please call me Holli," she told him. She leaned in close her breasts pushing up against his chest, making his heartbeat faster. "You can call me yours," she whispered in his ear. Smoke leaked from Roger's neck as he tried to back away. _

_ "Look Holli, you are a nice girl. Oh, real nice, but I have a girlfriend," Roger told her. Holli smirked pushing him onto his chair. _

_ "I could be a better girlfriend," Holli assured. "Aren't I pretty enough?" she asked a pout on her face. _

_ "Yes, you are really pretty, but I have a girlfriend," Roger said firmly. _

_ "Maybe you need some persuasion, one kiss and you'll see that we could be a great couple," Holli purred. She leaned in to kiss him as Roger tried to struggle away. _

_ "Honey bunny, you here?" asked Jessica. She froze seeing Holli on Roger's lap. _

_ "Jessica I can explain!" Roger cried fear on his face. Yet Jessica wasn't looking at him, her gaze was on Holli. Her red hair turned into a blaze of fire, as her emerald eyes glowed menacingly. A primal hiss escaped her lips. _

_ "GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY MAN YOU SLUT!" Jessica yelled. She grabbed Holli by her hair throwing her to the floor. _

_ "What's wrong Red, can't stand a little competition? I can really teach your man how to play patty cake," Holli smirked evilly. Jessica punched her so hard a horrible bruise appeared on Holli's face. "MY FACE, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" Holli screamed. The ruckus caused security to come as Roger held an enraged Jessica back as security led Holli away. _

_ "TOUCH MY MAN AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Jessica screamed._

_ "Love Cups calm down, it's over okay, it's over, nothing happened, I would never cheat on you ever," Roger vowed kissing her. Her hair returned to normal as did her eyes. She held Roger close as Holli was fired for her actions. _

"That was the last time I ever saw Holli," Roger said.

"Wow that was wow," I stated.

"Hell have no fury like a woman scorned," Eddie added.

"I don't get it, why would a note stating I forgive you be sent to Jessica, and a note saying you'll pay for what you done be given to Roger?" Dolores asked.

"Hmmm if it is Holli, maybe she brought the wrong note?" I suggested.

"Maybe, and if she was a flirt, she could have flirted her way into the studio, to have those accidents happen," Eddie said. "But why would she kidnap Bugs and Mickey?" he asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't the only Toon, Holli deemed husband material," Roger told us.

"Well she is a good suspect, okay one of us interviews Dick Dastardly and one interviews Holli Would," Eddie said.

"I am going with whoever interviews Holli, that hussy tried to steal my honey bunny, I am not giving her a second chance," Jessica hissed. Sensing the tension, I motioned for Eddie to follow me into the next room.

"Eddie, I think you should take Dick Dastardly, I'll take Holli Would. Incase things get rough Roger can calm Jessica down and I can calm the situation," I told him.

"Fine, but be careful, Holli did kill a human once," Eddie told me.

"That was a movie this is real life," I added.

"Some people and Toons may try in real life. So, be careful," Eddie advised.

"Just take the weasels with you, I don't want you going alone. I know you can handle yourself, but someone did try and kill us," I added.

"Fine," Eddie said flatly. We entered the room again and I walked over to the guys.

"Okay guys, Eddie needs your help with Dastardly, follow his orders and please keep him safe," I told them.

"What about you?" Psycho asked.

"Yeah someone tried to ice you. We can't leave you alone," Steve added.

"We have to keep you safe," Smarty said stubbornly.

"I appreciate it guys, yet I will have Squeaks and the Rabbits with me, oh Bandit too of course. Eddie will have no one please watch his back like you would mine," I asked them.

"For you Hermana, anything," Greasy said firmly. He held my hand and looked at me. "You better be careful Belle, okay," he told me.

"Okay, I'll be careful," I told him. He nodded and they followed Eddie to his car.

"Okay, anyone know where Holli Would is?" I asked. Both Jessica and Roger shrugged clearly, they had no idea.

"Oh, I heard she works at a club known as Devil's Den," Smarty said before leaving. He handed me an address as he left with the guys to aid Eddie.

"Okay let's pay Ms. Would a visit," I said. We headed outside as I whistled and sure enough Lulu appeared.

"Hop in Sugar," she said happily.

"Lulu, can you take us to the Devil's Den?" I asked her.

"Ooh boy why would you want to go to that seedy place?" she asked me.

"A suspect works there, please Lulu," I pleaded.

"Very well hold on everyone," Lulu said. She started up her engine and drove us to the Devil's Den. During the drive I wondered if we were getting closer to the culprit. Holli seemed to fit the bill but was she guilty?

To be continued…

Author's Note: Seems Belle and Eddie have a prime suspect. Is Holli behind the crime? Stay tuned for the next chapter where we meet the infamous Holli Would. A special thanks to Nickzilla for this idea, enjoy and please review.


End file.
